


Dirty Sheets and Reddened Cheeks

by life_is_prickly



Series: Sabriel and Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel (or prequel depending on the order read in) to Tricky Business.<br/>Dean and Cas head back to the motel room and are greeted with an unexpected and unwanted surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Sheets and Reddened Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters and have no connection to the show what-so-ever!

“See ya later Sammy, I’m just heading out to the pub for a couple of drinks” Dean said, putting on his jacket.

“Yeah right” Sam smirked. “You are totally heading out to see Cas, it’s no secret you know, and you certainly don’t have to hide it from me.”

Dean was practically blushing by this point, uncertain of how to respond.

“Shut up, what I do in my personal time is none of your business” Dean practically spit the words at Sam.

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying that I support you and your decisions and I appreciate that you do your decisions in another room so I don’t have to listen.” Sam said smiling and throwing his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Whatever, I’ll be back by morning.” Dean left, slamming the door behind him.

It was true, Dean had been seeing Cas for quite some time now, occasionally sneaking out to meet him. Once, while Sam was sleeping in the back of the impala, Cas had given Dean road head, which was possibly the best surprise Dean could have asked for.

As Dean got into the impala and drove off he wondered how Sam had found out. Could he have really been awake that one time? Had he seen what they had been doing behind closed doors? Dean shuddered at the thought.

It didn’t take long before Dean had reached a side road off in the middle of nowhere for he and Cas to have some alone time in the back of the impala.

“Come on Cas, don’t keep me waiting!” Dean prayed to his angel.

Before Dean could even blink Cas was sitting beside him, leaning over and pressing his lips to Dean’s.

“I would—never keep—you waiting” Cas said in between kisses.

Dean broke their kiss and held Cas’ face in his hands, looking into his eyes, so blue you could drown in them.

“Sam knows…” Dean started.

“What? How?” Cas asked, pulling away from Dean.

“I don’t know. We were so careful not to do anything in front of him.” Dean leaned back in the seat and put his hand over his face.

“Well, what did he say? Was he upset?” Cas carefully took Dean’s hand in his.

“No, I mean, he practically said he was happy for us, not in those words but he just said that he supports my decisions”

“Well then I don’t see a problem” Cas said, leaning in to give Dean another kiss.

“Cas, I don’t think you understand.” Dean said, pulling away from Cas. “I am supposed to be there for Sam, to protect him, not be off running around fucking an angel.”

Cas shifted in the seat and moved away from Dean, he was obviously hurt by the comment.

“You can still protect him and at the end of the day we can still have our fun. Since Sam knows now we won’t have to be as secretive, maybe we can even start getting separate motel rooms.” Cas tried to smile at Dean but he was still hurt by Dean's comment and it came out as only a half smile.

“Yeah, okay, I suppose you are right. I guess I was just worried that Sam would see me as less of a—“ Dean was cut off.

“—less of a man?” Cas asked, finishing Dean’s thoughts. “You are still you, Dean, no matter who you decide to share your bed with at the end of the day.”

Dean half smiled, suddenly feeling guilty about his comments to Cas, but how could he be sad when he has such an amazing angel to call his own.

“Maybe we will skip the sex tonight” Cas said, pulling Dean into his arms so they could cuddle.

“You always know how to make me feel my best, but maybe we will head back to the room, my bed is certainly more comfortable than the impala.”

Dean drove back to the motel with Cas by his side rubbing his thigh. It was later than they expected so they quietly went to the room and opened the door, careful not to make any noise.

Cas walked in first and stopped dead in his tracks, jaw dropping as he looked over at Sam who was apparently not alone.

Dean closed the door behind him and went to Cas to see what he was doing—oh my… SAMMY? AND GABRIEL? TOGETHER? IN THE SAME BED?

Screw being quiet Dean thought as he stomped over to the light switch and flicked on the lights.

Sam and Gabe suddenly realized what was happening and woke up in a panic to try to explain.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Dean demanded, pointing at an apparently naked Gabe.

Before Sam could answer, Cas cut in. “Dean, I think we both know what he is doing here, just calm down.”

“Fuck that Cas, I want to know what this bitch is doing with my baby brother!”

Sam was now sitting up, desperately trying to find his clothes that he suddenly remembered dropping when he was pinned against the wall.

“Listen, Dean-o” Gabe interrupted, laying his hand on Sam’s to calm him down. “I know we have a bad history but—“  Gabe didn’t get a chance to finish.

“BAD HISTORY? YOU KILLED ME OVER A HUNDRED TIMES IN ONE DAY” Dean shouted at Gabe. “I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FUCKING AND INFLUENCING MY BABY BROTHER. I don’t know how you got him to play along, I don’t know how you got into his head but I want you out before I kill you.”

“OOH, I’m shaking in my socks!” Gabe teased as his socks were the only article of clothing he was wearing. “What are you going to do, get your boyfriend, who is by the way _my_ baby brother, to kill me? I don’t remember you asking my permission to fuck him!” Gabe said, gesturing to a very shocked Cas.

“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU” Sam shouted. “Dean, he did not get inside my head, he is not influencing me, he is not a bad person and I will fuck who I like!”

Gabe smiled, knowing that Dean had to listen to Sam.

Dean stepped back thinking about what had just happened. Cas put his hand on the small of Dean’s back and whispered in his ear.

“I know you and Gabriel don’t have the best past, and I know you just want to protect Sam, but I think this is something you don’t have the power to control.”

At this point someone was knocking at the door, wondering why people were shouting at each other in the middle of the night.

Dean wiped his face with his hand and went to answer the door. It was the motel manager.

“Would you keep it down in here? I don’t care who is fucking who but when it is 3:00 in the morning, I can’t help but give a shit! I will not have you disrupting my guests and don’t get my sheets dirty!”

The manager shot everyone in the room a dirty look before storming off, mumbling to himself.

When Dean closed the door everyone was laughing hysterically. That was the funniest thing to have happened to them all night.

“Alright, okay, I’m sorry” Dean said, now focusing mostly on Sam. “You are right, you are old enough to make your own decisions but I have one rule...”

Sam and Gabe looked at each other, smiling and holding hands.

“I will NOT put up with ANY sort of hanky-panky business when I am around. And Gabriel, if you ever hurt my brother I will send your brother to hunt you down and kill you while I watch.”

“Jesus, Dean… Does this mean I get to tell you not to fuck my brother at all?”

“Why the hell would you get to tell me that?”

“Oh, it just seems that Cas is rather- uh- vocal and every time you make him scream, every angel in heaven and on earth can hear it.” Gabriel smirked as he saw Cas’ cheeks begin to redden.

Sam was back to laughing as he leaned over and gave his archangel a kiss and pulled him closer to get back to cuddling.

“Good night Dean, Good night Cas.” Sam said. “Remember, no ‘hanky panky’ while we are around.”

Dean was now as red as Cas, unsure of what the hell just happened. Turns out a lot can happen in one night. Sam and Gabe are disturbingly together and his Cas is so vocal that Sam wasn’t the only one who knew of them.

Dean shuddered again at his thoughts before crawling into bed, Cas beside him, stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please read Tricky Business if you haven't already!


End file.
